Electromagnetic (hereinafter EM) casting processes and apparatuses have been known and used for many years for continuously and semi-continuously casting metals and alloys. In many of these processes it is desirable to know at any instant of time during the EM casting run the location or value of various casting parameters, as for example the load height, the maximum temperature of the load, the location of the liquid/solid interface of the forming ingot, the liquidus temperature, etc.
The present invention relates to a safe, efficient, and reliable process and means for utilizing the emissivity of radiation from the load to measure the aforementioned parameters.